


Starting Out With a Bang

by spikesgirl58



Series: Becoming Human [3]
Category: sapphire & Steel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire thought pregnancy was the hard part.  The baby has arrived - now what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Out With a Bang

The crying started again and Steel rubbed his temples.  Elements didn’t get headaches, but most Elements didn’t father children either.

“Why is she crying, Sapphire?”  His tone was exasperated, for he knew she didn’t have any more idea than she did.  “Is Astria hungry again?”  They were still so ill equipped at their new role as caregivers.  The two of them desperately needed help, but so far They had been quiet.

“No.”  Sapphire sounded so tired.  She was pacing with their child and patting her back.  Steel was amazed that his mate had any hearing left in that ear.  “Shh, Astria, shh.”

“Burped?”

“No.”

“Does she need to be changed… again?”  It was amazing to Steel how many diapers their baby went through.

“I just did.”

“And still she cries.”   He held out his arms and took the screaming child.  “Perhaps she is just being mean and this is her way of dispensing justice.”  The baby stopped and studied him for a moment before starting up again as if considering his words.  Steel started walking the floor with her.

“The thought crossed my mind at about three this morning.”  Sapphire gracefully collapsed into a chair.  “Steel, what are we going to do?”

“The best we can, at least until someone gives us some guidance.  I’m still not sure if we are being rewarded or punished.”

“The latter, I think.”  They had returned to their realm just three days earlier and nothing was getting any better.  “I read all the books, but they don’t address this.”

“It’s colic “  Sapphire looked at Steel.  “How do you know that?”

“Know what?”  Steel jiggled the baby slightly and she quieted.

“You just said it’s colic.”

“I didn’t.”

“I did.”  There was a woman standing in the doorway to their apartment.  She was a slender redhead,  dressed in a loose red outfit.  “I did.  I’m Copper and I’m going to help you.”

“Where have you been?”  Steel studied her.  An alert went up in his head.  Something was wrong.

“On Earth, training to look after the little one.  They thought you might need a hand.  They also wanted a backup to look after the child –“

“Her name is Astria,” Steel snapped.  There was a buzzing in his head.  Astria started to cry again and buried her face into his neck.  “Now look what you did.  I just got her to sleep.”

“I’m sorry. I’m to look after Astria when you are on assignment.”  She walked to Steel and held out her arms. “I will make her stop crying.  I have been taught how to silence them.”  Steel turned from the woman and she tried again.  “She will be fine.  You are both wanted in the Assignment Room.”

_Sapphire, were you called?_

_No. In fact, I was told that neither of us would be on assignment for the next three months._

“They are waiting for you.  Now, give me the child.”  A look of annoyance crossed Copper’s face and Steel shielded his daughter from the woman.  “Can’t you make her stop that infernal noise?  I can.  Give it to me.”

Steel’s face grew flinty cold. “I said before.  Her name is Astria.  I would rather not, if you don’t mind.  I like holding her.”

Sapphire smiled and placed a hand on Copper’s arm.  “I’m afraid he’s rather attached to Astria.”  Sapphire’s eyes glowed a brilliant blue as she turned away to face Steel.

 _Copernicium  is tranisition metal.  It has 112 protons and electrons. Neutron is its most abundant isotope at 173.  Copernicium is a synthetic radioactive metal, created via nuclear bombardment, and has only been produced in minute amounts. Copernicium is produced by bombarding 208Pb with 70Zn in a heavy ion accelerator.  Isotopes: Copernicium has 5 isotopes whose half-lives are known with mass numbers from 277 to 285. None are stable. The most stable isotope is 285Cn, with a half-life of 34 seconds* _Sapphire looked at Steel in panic.  _Steel, she’s a TransUranics!_

Steel placed Astria into her crib and blocked its path. “I think you need to leave now.”

“I told you, I am to take the crea… the child.”  Copper tried again grabbing Steel’s arms, but Steel was already dropping his core temperature.  She snatched back her hands with a hiss.

“Oh, love, I’m thinking that you are out-gunned.”  Silver appeared behind her and Lead’s enormous body filled the doorway.  “They want to have a few words with you.”

The redhead gasped and her body started to shimmer.  “Protect the child,” Silver shouted and he grew liquid, enveloping the woman.  Immediately, Lead grabbed and propelled the pair out of the apartment.

The door slid shut and there was the sound of conflict.  Sapphire took a step towards the noise, but Steel pulled her back and behind him.  If that line was unsuccessful, then she would have to get past him next.

A moment later, the door opened again and Steel stiffened.  Silver, looking slightly the worse for wear, stepped in and Steel took a deep breath.  “You’re safe now.  They have taken her.”

“Silver, what happened?” Sapphire peeked around Steel. 

“They were making a play for your little one, love, but it’ll be all right now.”

She pushed past Steel and ran to hug Silver and then Lead as he entered.  “Thank you.  Thank you both.  How did you know where to look?”

Siler exchanged a knowing look with Lead. “Alarms went off and we figured you two currently have the most precious item.”

“TransUranics?” Steel shifted his glare from one to the other.  “How did they get in?  How did they get past our vigilance?”  He didn’t know which upset him more, that they had been violated by their enemies or that those enemies had their sights on his daughter.

“That’s what They will be asking her, I suspect.”  Silver adjusted his blazer and then winced as Astria began to wail again.  “Brave new worlds and Happy New Year.”

Steel lifted his infant daughter and her volume increased.  “Happy New Year?  I don’t understand.  Why would you say that?”

“Well, Earth has just started its march into its next year down there and I thought you were observing it, since you have your own noise maker up here.”

When Steel thought how close he’d been to losing Astria, it gave him a sense of dread in his stomach and he held her closer. In spite of the noise, it was music to his ears.  Then he frowned.  “Sapphire, what is colic?”

 

*Source site: http://www.chemicool.com/elements/copernicium.html


End file.
